There is more then meets the Eye
by xDramaQueenSuck
Summary: Beck and Jade break up for the last time. Jade is mad. Beck is beyond happy. So what happens when Beck finds a new person to fall in love with? Jade would do ANYTHING to get Beck back. Even hurt someone she loves. Beck/OCC Beck/Tori  POV, Text Messages
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any of the characters and such. If I did, they wouldn't allowed the show on Nick. :)**

Point of View: Jade.

Texting Conversation between Beck & Jade:

Beck3: Hey luv. didnt see you in school. wat happen?

Me: srry, didnt feel like goin 2 school 2day.

Beck3: why? did you slap sinjin again?

Me: HEY! he had it comin. but no. after you left last nite, i couldnt walk much.

Beck3: oh, am i that good?

ME: don't flatter urself honey.

Beck3: just admitte it. im great in bed.

Me: no way!

Beck3: say it!

Me: no!

Beck3: come on jus say it!

Me: omg shut the fuck up! dammit!

Beck3: ugh why you gotta ruined everythin?

Me: ME! wat ur the one being a ASS!

Beck3: I was not! i was just havin a PLAYFUL convo with my GF. is that bad?

Me: yes, you fucktard!

Beck3: you know what?, your such a bitch!

Me: a bitch? oh really? then this bitch isnt goin out w/ a ass like U!

Beck3 : fine, bitch!

Me: bye asshole!

* * *

><p><span>Third Person: Beck.<span>

Beck throw his iPear across the bed in frustation. He was totally sick and tired of Jade. He could never have a conversation with out breaking up or end up fighting. It's over; Beck chanted in his head. It's over, and it's going to stay like that.

Smiling to himself, he grabbed his phone from the foot of the bed and texted the one person he could count on. Tori.

* * *

><p><span>Point of View: Beck.<span>

Text message conversation between: Beck & Tori:

Me: wassup tor?

Toriii!: nuthin, just got out of the shower. you?

Me: tor, u cant tell a guy you jus got out of the shower.

Toriii!: why? you asked me wat i was doin, so i told you.

Me: god, your so innoccent!

Toriii!: am not!

Me: are too :D

Toriii!: okay, your right. i am :P

Me: aw you so cute wen you lose.

Toriii!: oh shud up x)

Me: so you doing anythin 2night?

Toriii!: Kat & Andre & me may go 2 the movies. wanna come?

Me: uh, sure. :)

Toriii!: you bringin Jade? :o

Me: nah, we broke up. again. *sigh*

Toriii!: aww D: *hugs* dont worry, theres better girls out there.

Me: iknow, its watever. so i'll pick you you 9?

Toriii!: shure, :D see you then x :heart:

* * *

><p><span>First Person Point of View: Tori.<span>

God, I'm so stupid. Why did I put heart in that text. Now he's going to think I like him. Okay, maybe I have a little crush on him. But, UGH! My head hurts.

"Trina! Wheres your jean shorts shorts!" I yelled towards the living room.

"Dresser, first drawer." Trina shouted back, "Why want them anyways? You going out?"

"Yeah! Beck, Kat, Andre, and I are going to see Paranormal Activity." I answered. Slipping off my pink towel, I jumped into some peach color(hello kitty) panties and into the shorts. Yeah, I don't were thongs, and such like other girls. This panties are way more better then thongs.

"Hey, can I come?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"AGH! Trina!" I screetched.

"What?"

"I don't have a bra on!"

"So tori?"

"SO?"

"Don't act like you never seen my boobs. And besides we're sister, we used to take bath together."

"God, I hate you."

* * *

><p><span>Third Person.<span>

Tori stepped into Beck's car wearing black short shorts, a purple tight v neck shirt, and purple converse to match.

"Sup Beck." Tori smiled putting on her seatbelt. "Hey, wait a few more minutes. Trina wants to come."

"Sure. So wassup?" Beck asked, checking out Tori curves. For seventeen year old girl, she has small breasts. But, the curves make up for it.

Tori shifted in her seat awkawrdly.

"Sorry." Beck shyly said, turning away from Tori.

"It's alright. I-I... just never had a guy look at me like t-that." Tori studdered, her cheeks now red as flames.

"How come? Your beautitful."

"I don't know." Tori lied. She knew very well why the guys didn't look at her at her. She just didn't want to tell Beck.

"Well if it was me I -"

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late. Had to finish my hair." Trina jumped into the back seat, intruppting Beck.

"It's alright." With that Beck put the car on drive and drove off. Leaving poor old Tori in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own any of the characters and such. If I did, they wouldn't allowed the show on Nick. :) But, I do own this awesome hottie character.**

**WARNING!: This ISN'T a tori & beck story. It contains some tori and beck moments but it isn't. It's a /slash/ story! BOYxBOY! If you don't like then don't read. If you would like a tori & beck story, just message me & i'll conjured up one :)**

**Anyways, enjoy the story 3**

* * *

><p><span>Point of View: Tori.<span>

Text Message Conversation between: Kat & Tori.

Kitty: pssst! where R U & beck? cnt find you anywere!

Me: were still drivin, srry! trina took foreverrr 2 get dressed!

Kitty: haha! trinas comin? thts sooooooo cooool! :D

Me: yes, yes she is. no, no she isnt cool.

Kitty: ooooooh. i saw a gum wrapper in the parking lot!

Me: okay?

Kitty: its was pink!

Me: alrighty then. i'll meet u in the theater okay?

Kitty: wait!

Me: yesh, kat?

Kitty: can we sit in the bac!

Me: shure!

Kitty: alright. C U there!

Me: okay~ :D

* * *

><p><span>Third Person Point of View.<span>

"Uh, can I have a medium sized cola with a small popcorn? And oh, some peanutless M&M please?" Tori ordered once it was her turn at the stand. Before she could pay for her snacks, an arm reached over her and payed. Tori glanced back and spotted Beck placing his wallet back into his tight skinny jeans.

"Er, I could've payed for myself. You do know that, right?" Tori raised a brow and stepped aside so Trina could order her snack next.

"Yeah, I know" He answered with a smirk.

"Er, okay then." The brunette replied with a confused expression. Before Tori could push anymore, Beck took a hold of Tori food items and walked off.

"Weird much?" She questioned herself quietly. With a sigh, both Trina and Tori walked behind Beck into the theater room.

"Hey, Kat and Andre are at the back." Tori informed both of them. Nodding, Beck and Trina followed Tori through the crowed theater room.

"Hey guys! Over here!" A red whispered loudly catching the guys attention. Tori walked up a few stairs before sitting down next to Kat, Beck followed shortly afterwards sitting down next to Tori. Trina passed both, and quietly sat down next to Andre.

"Sup' guys." Andre greeted happliy. Before he could say any more, the little red hair shushed him.

:30 Minutes Later:

Thirty mintues into the movie, Tori was already holding onto Beck hand for dear life. She knew that movie was total shit, but couldn't help be scared. Just look at the movie trailer, it looked scary itself.

The owner of that hand didn't mind though. He knew how easily scared Tori could be. But, he's mind wasn't set on the movie at all. He's attention was set on a couple making out three rows down. The most crazy part about it was; the couple were gay. Beck isn't full blown 'your gay so you'll go to hell' kind of guy. He wasn't surprised when Robbie came out to everyone. Like, if you don't hit on Beck or anything, he doesn't mind.

Back to the matter at hand, Beck attention was the couple. Something about it slighty turned him on. Was Beck gay..?

* * *

><p><span>Point of View: Beck.<span>

Wait! No, I'm not gay. Your straight beck. Full straight! You like pussy, not dicks! Ugh! I think breaking up with Jade was a bed idea. She was okay in bed, but she could never really make me happy in bed. Something was always messing, or someone..? Ugh, let me call that old bitch.

I let go of Tori's smooth hand and reached into my tight jean pockets. Ugh, why did I wear skinny jeans? 'Cause your GAY!' My inner voice called out.

'No I'm not. Shuddup!' I mentally screamed. Oh god, I'm talking to myself! Oh lord, take me to a nut house, now!

"No huh. Your not calling Jade." A voice dragged me out of my insane mind.

"How'd you know I was goin' to call her?" I asked quietly.

"Cause I know you very well. Now, gimme." Tori smirked putting her hands out. I huffed and stuffed my phone into her hands.

"Now, you could get it when you take me home. Alright?"

"Whatever." I huffed. Why! I need some ass. NOW. I can't feel like this. I'm suppose to be turned on by a chick, not a guys. I need a girl right now!

A sudden bulb flicked in my mind. Tori.


End file.
